


Peace

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Brief Mention of Death From Old Age, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Fluff, Growing Old Together, Interracial Relationship, M/M, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, mentions of original characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: Just a little bit I wrote when I had some Chulu feels.





	Peace

And they'll live. They'll live well into their hundreds. And they'll cry at Demora's wedding. When she marries Tommy, and Annie, and Mzuzi. They'll meet their grandkids, and their great grandkids, and maybe even a few great-great grandkids. And when they finally retire, it will be to a little house full of plants, and books, and souvenirs from distant planets. They'll hold each other. And kiss 'til they're out of  breath. And celebrate 100 years of marriage. And when the time comes, they'll go together. And they will live.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a make sure all my fics are on the archive frame of mind so I moved this from Tumblr.


End file.
